a wicked Easter Tale
by kidjim25
Summary: just a quick little Gelphie Fluff one shot about the two girls coloring "Eastrum Eggs". Based off of what happened to me the other day while coloring Easter Eggs.


A/N Just a quick one shot based off of something that happened to me today while coloring Easter Eggs

A/N Just a quick one shot based off of something that happened to me te other day while coloring Easter Eggs. I actually said out loud "pink really does go well with green" when it happened and didn't stop laughing for a good five minutes or so. What I had done was color an egg pink and as I was transferring it to the box the eggs I had finished were in, it fell into the green dye and by the time I got it out it was sort of half pink have green with a funny mix in the middle. So now sit back, relax, and enjoy just a lil Gelpie Fluff for the holiday. Oh and Eastrum is the Ozian version of Easter where Lurline flew away to join the time dragon.

"I don't understand what all the fuss is about Glinda. I don't believe in Lurline so why do I need to celebrate Eastrum?" grumbled Elphaba as she watched Glinda set up the egg coloring devices.

"Because silly I'm celebrating it and I want you to be part of it." Glinda smiled sweetly, "Besides Elphie, it'll be fun and it's something we can do together."

Elphaba looked across the room at Glinda; it had been months since the incident at the Ozdust where the two of them started to become friends. It was also a few weeks since the night Glinda told Elphaba how she felt about her. Since that time they had become more than just friends. They were an item if you will. Elphaba went over and putting her arms around the pink puffball that was Glinda. She smiled and said,

"Ok my sweet, show me what it is you want me to do."

"Well first you put the vinegar in the cups. Then you add a bit of water and then you add these weird fizzy tablets that came in that box over there." Replied Glinda who then tilted her head and gave Elphaba a small kiss on the cheek, the green girl hugged her tighter and smiled.

"Ok I'll do that while you go get the eggs."

"Glinda released herself from Elphaba's embrace and went out of the room to get some eggs from the dorm kitchens. It was commonplace at Eastrum time that the kitchens boil hundreds of eggs for the students to decorate, Glinda went and got about two dozen while Elphaba prepared the cups. As the tablets fizzed and popped Elphaba was amazed at the colors that started to appear, deep reds, blues, yellows, and even a green that was nearly the same shade as her own skin. "this might actually be fun" she thought "Glinda's right, it does give us something to do and I get to spend sometime with her without anyone wondering why miss Glinda Upland would want anything to do with the 'artichoke'"

Glinda came back into the room carrying a carton of 24 eggs. She set them down next to where the egg cups were and smiled. She spoke.

"Oh Elphie I promise you're going to enjoy this!" and with that she started dropping eggs into each cup one at a time.

To pass the time Glinda explained how Eastrum came about and, why they color eggs and such. Elphaba was actually enjoying this even though she did not believe in the religious meanings behind the holiday. She was enjoying watching Glinda speak of something so passionately. Finally they took out the first 12 eggs and started in on the second set. It was then that Glinda had an idea.

"Elphie in my family's house its tradition to put your name or the name of someone you love on an egg as you're coloring it. I'd really like it if you put mine on one and I put yours on another and then we can do ones for all our friends!" Glinda exclamed giving Elphaba her best Glinda Upland pout.

"Ok my sweet no need to give me that look. You know I'd do anything for you." replied Elphaba.

"There should be a crayon thingy in the box that lets you write on the eggs so that the name will appear after you color it. Can you look for me Elphie? PLEEEESE." Glinda squealed.

Elphaba went over to the bed where the box was and pulled out the wax crayon. Then she and Glinda wrote on each egg the name of someone they cared about. Nessa, Bic, as Glinda still couldn't get his name right, Fiyero, and of course Elphaba did Glinda's and vice versa. The two girls then dyed each one a different color until all the eggs were done except Glinda's and Elphaba's name eggs. They decided that each would do theirs in secret so that it would be a surprise to the other. Glinda went first and after it was done hid the egg from Elphaba's view. Elphaba then went and did hers. She had the idea in her head from the beginning what she wanted to do and went to work. First she dipped the egg in the pink dye. She let it sit there for a long time allowing the egg to take on a very bright pink hue. Then she dipped it for the briefest second in the green dye allowing the lettering to pick up the emerald shade. Then she set it down to dry and announced.

"Ok Glinda mines done!"

Glinda came over and took her egg from its hiding place. Holding it behind her back she asked Elphaba to do the same so that they could each show the other their egg at the same time. As both girls brought out their eggs it became obvious that they both had the same idea. Elphaba's egg was a bright pink with a green Glinda, and Glinda's was a deep emerald green with a pink Elphaba written on it. The two started laughing hysterically for a good five minutes or so until finally Elphaba spoke.

"You know Glinda I do believe you are right, pink really does go good with green."

They set their eggs down and hugged each other close. Glinda whispered in Elphaba's ear.

"Happy Eastrum Elphie."

Elphaba replied "Happy Eastrum my sweet. I love you"

"I love you too Elphie." And Glinda kissed Elphaba lightly on the lips.


End file.
